Facebook
History of Social Media Facebook is a social media site that allows users to connect to others by adding friends, posting updates on what they're doing, and sharing pictures among other things. Also, facebook is a new media technology by making a site for all people to communicate with eachother. The company was established in 2004 by Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin, Andrew McCollum, Dustin Moskovitz, and Chris Hughes. Facebook has changed the way the world communicates and shares information with each other.Facebook became the best site of social media and more than 175 million people log into Facebook each day. According to their website, they currently have 3,976 employees and have over 552 million daily active users. Facebook originally started as a way to connect and share with friends, but now it is used by companies as well as individuals to make money and sell products. Facebook recently purchased the photo sharing site "Instagram" on September 6, 2012 for $741 million. Key Features: *Mobile media as an app on the iOS and Android to allow usage on the go *The ability to update statuses, share photos, link to other sites, and play games *The ability to "like" things such as businesses, photos, links, and status updates Facebook Woes: A societal interest has been to try and steal identities from users of Facebook. Because Facebook has so many active links to shopping, games and advertisements the social media can allow others to access information in order to target you as a consumer. When a person leaves their actual Facebook page and clicks on a link like Farmville, they leave the Facebook site but allow other companies and people to view their profile and information. This can be dangerous to users personal information. There have been may reports of people loosing their Facebook accounts because people change all of their information.http://www.nbclosangeles.com/news/local/Facebook-Identity-theft-Scam-97974634.html In other media: *Facebook is the 2009 novel The Accidental Billionaires *The Social Network is a move based on the book. Try A Facebook Terms of Service Quiz. See if you know what you agreed to. All Questions are True or False. Use the Terms of Service to find answers. 1. If you are using Facebook outside of the US or Canada and you agree to the Terms of Service, you are making an agreement with Facebook Global Limited, not Facebook, Inc.. 2. When you upload photos to Facebook, you give Facebook a non-exclusive worldwide license that only ends when you delete the photos-- as long as they have not been shared. 3. Facebook will always alert users when it is advertising a paid service. 4. Facebook's Terms of Service can change at any time without prior notice. 5. If you change the mobile phone number through which you access Facebook services, you must change it on your profile within 48 hours. 6. The Facebook F, but not its other logos, may be used by anyone under a Creative Commons license. 7. Facebook can use your suggestions and not give you any credit. 8. Facebook will revoke your personalized url if the username you've chosen is the same or similar to a business or brand and dissimilar to your own name. For example: If you call yourself Big Mac and your real name is Josh, Facebook can hand the personalized url over to McDonalds. 9. Facebook requires your consent before they will give your information to advertisers. 10. If more than 1,000 users comment on a proposed Terms of Service change, Facebook will enact a vote. The vote is binding, and Facebook will either make or not make the change depending on the vote. 'ANSWERS' 1. False 2. True 3. False 4. False 5. True 6. False 7. True 8. True 9. True 10. False Category:Social Media